Stem cell therapy is a promising approach in treating degenerative diseases. However, it remains challenging to retain stem cells at an implantation site and maintain their viability in a recipient so as to affect tissue repair. There is a need for a vehicle (e.g., a cell tissue gel) that facilitates site-specific stem cell implantation with high cell viability.
Wound healing is a natural restorative response to tissue injury. Healing is the interaction of a complex cascade of cellular events that generates resurfacing, reconstitution, and restoration of the tensile strength of injured skin. In diabetic patients, wounds can take longer to heal than non-diabetic patients.